memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Ascension (NCC-671279)
The USS Ascension (NCC-671279) was a Federation starship which was in service as of 2516. It played a key role in the scientific community as it's deep space capabilities brought it to the door step of new conflicts and phenomena every day. History Construction and launch The Ascension was built at Olympus Fleet Yards. The ship was solely built to a proud addition to the Scientific fleet of the Federation. The ship consisted of the standard apparatus of Nova-class vessels with the exception that the whole apparatus was enhanced. On stardate 189031.6 Starfleet Command commissioned the ship and had it leave orbit of Olympus Fleet Yards. Mission The Ascensions mission was random, it was as simple as this: Accumulate your crew, take them out into space, and assess anything which you come across. Its crew was interchangeable so it didn't have a individual captain, first or second mate, no set anyone. It wasn't prohibited to have a handful of one or both crews to be on board simultaneously. Notable Accomplishments Although young, the Ascension ''participated in two highly notable and significant missions. Those two were: Return to the Milky Way On stardate 192059.5, the ''Ascension ''was studying a Black hole which had abnormally strong gravitational fluctuations, the Ascension had drifted to close and was flung 242,053 light years (1.4 quintillion miles) from the Milky Way. Their Chief Engineer was able to use the deflector dish to form a temporal vortex which sent the ship back before they got flung, thereby preventing there stranding and, well recreating Voyager. Ramming a Cube On stardate 191593.4, the ''Ascension ''engaged the Borg in what seemed to be a hopeless fight. Nevertheless, a ingenious plan was though up. The ship diverted everything but Life support, propulsion, shields, weapons and SIF to SIF. Subsequently, they full impulse sent the Ascension through the cube losing only 6% SIF and causing the cube to suffer irreversible structural loss. It was a highly ingenious and recognized defeat of the Borg. '' '' Technical Data Physical Arrangement Containing a totality of 8 decks, the ''USS Ascension was a small but compatible vessel. Consisting of around 2 or 3 dozen living spaces and 1-2 dozen more rooms. She carried a standard crew of 20 or 30. The bridge, ready room, and conference lounge were on Deck 1, in the case of an intruder or system failure, a Interfloor Generator was activated to support the bridge with a private auxiliary generator. A part on the bridge known as Deck 1b consisted of a Observation lounge which 2 replicators and 3 seats. The Shuttlebay was located on Deck 4 which followed with cargo bays on Decks 2 and 3 (Like any Nova class). Unlike other Nova classes, Deck 2 contained Sickbay. Engineering began on Deck 7 and stretched to 8 and 6, it's engineering was very small and simplified. 3 total consoles with the warp care and Manifold directing and flowing Core Energy. Weaponry The armaments of the Ascension included 12 Type XIV phaser arrays, 3 torpedo launchers, a supply of over 70 Photon and Quantum torpedoes, and 20+ Quadcobalt Devices. As other Nova-class ships, the Ascension consisted of a reinforced shield, but the shield frequency was 276.3 MHz. The Deflector Dish of the ''Ascension ''was highly capable. It had a variety of usages, particle beams, tractor beams, deflector shields, using particles to enhance the shields, etc. And as listed, played as a Scientific and Strategic significance. Propulsion Systems The ''Ascensions ''Warp Core was like any standard warp core, conducting energy, relaying it across the ship, and then continuing perpetually. Below Main Engineering was the Slipstream Drive which was contained within the Warp Core, but still operated individually from the Core. As of the 2510s, Starfleet had utilized the Slipstream Device for nearly a century and had created enhanced models. Such allowed the Ascension to make her maximum compatible speed Warp 23.7.